The Ringleaders Curse
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: England wonders into the world of The Contracters. He learns the history of the love that disappeared and reunites with a world he onced lived in, but does England remember? warning yaoi in later chapters, langauge.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first story~ I hope you all like it~_******

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Forbidden Entrance

I walked through the forest on the outside of town. The forest was so old that even in the middle of the afternoon you couldn't see the sunlight beaming down onto the mossy covered forest floor. All the trees had grown tall enough to block out the light that would have given this dark filled abyss forest a glimmer of hope, sadly that hope didn't seem like it would ever reach though the roofing leaves up above. I looked up as I walked wishes that if any light broke its way through to shine down on me and show me that everything was going to be alright, but I know it wouldn't. The world felt like it was agent me lately and nothing ever seemed to make it any better, and when I thought that maybe things were turning around everything flipped right back upside down and I was left feeling betrayed by the world again.

I walked for only a few minutes tell I came across a rusted old fence with barbwire coiled around the top loops of the fence. _Was this fence meant to keep people out?_ I put my hands to the fence and tried to look him though the triangles that were blocking my view of the other side. I closed my eyes and sighed, and reopened them to find myself jumping back, and falling onto the ground behind me. There is stood, on the other side of the rusted fence this human like monster with huge red beating eyes. It was covered in dark greyish fur, but anyone could clearly see this Monster was a man. I looked down at its feet. They were supporting it up on the fence, with huge claws griped thought the triangles of the fence. I looked back up to its face. Its nose was snorting as it snarled at me; it opened its mouth baring dog like canines. He was acting like he was trying to either defend something or kill me out of blood lust. _I guess I was wrong._ I stood up and slowly walked along the fence. I wanted to know what this hell made creature was and how it got there. I'm sure no one in town knows about this, and if they did why were they keeping it so close to the town. I looked back at the man monster. It was watching me very carefully as it retraced its claws and climbed down. It snarled again as it let out a horrible cry. I covered my ears as it cried; the sound was so pain filled that I could feel my blood boiling from the hate it was letting out of its mouth, as it stopped a reply come suddenly. I turned to face the noise, but nothing was there. _There must me more, but how many more?_ Fog was rolling in, but it only stayed on the other side of the fence. I looked to face the monster once more, but it was gone. A howl was let out again, but it wasn't the same as the last two monsters that howled before this one. My hands were shaking, it wasn't like me to get scared, but the howls of these THINGS could strike fear into the bravest of souls, making them cry for mercy. It finally stopped. I took my hands away from my ears and turned back to continue on my way, when a claw swung past my throat, it had only just missed cutting him with its huge long claws. I didn't want to stand around waiting for its next attempt at trying to kill me again, and before I knew it I was already running.

I could hear it behind me as its claws lifted up the ground as it ran behind me. _Why was I run?_ It was on the other side of the fence, and if I moved farther away it wouldn't be able to reach me, right? I didn't want to stop to find out if it could or not. It stopped chasing me, but where did it go this time?

I ran for a little longer; tell I suddenly found myself on the ground for the second time that day. I rubbed my sore hip slowly as I stood up. _What was that? _I sighed. _This really isn't my day._ I thought as I bend back and cracked my back, making a loud cracking sound I turned around. I looked around carefully. That wasn't the sound of my back; it sounded more like a tree branch. Were there other people here? But there is only one entrance into the forest; it would have taken someone about thrifty minutes to catch up to me. I felt a sudden rush of cold chilling air run down my neck. I spun around to see a handsome red haired man with a beautiful smile on his face smiling at me. _When in God's name did he get there!?_ The red haired man was dressed oddly; he wore a black top hat- one that kind of looked like a ringleader's hat- with a black penguin suit shirt. He wore it undone showing off toned body with what looked like a tattoo of vines wrapping up his lower torso to his upper chest and around his neck, but it was hard to see; it was hidden behind a huge white bow tied around his neck. My eyes wonder down his body to find ripped and ragged jean- not suit pants like I thought would there- belts dangled down to his right side, and chains dangled down the other side of his pants.

"Hello?" a soft deep voice called out to me. I snapped up to face him. He was still smiling, as be bent forward, than he slowly transformed the lean into a graceful bow of elegance. He snapped up with bright sapphire shining eyes even with the darkness surrounding every square inch of the forest his eyes still gave off a glow of slight glimmer of beautiful hope. He haled his hand out to me. Was he expecting I would take it? He gave me an unpleasant and slightly unhappy glare, as I swatted his hand away from me.

"Hello" I finally opened my mouth only to let out the single word that left my mouth before I shut it again. He looked down at me as a smile cracked its way onto his face, but this time it wasn't so sweet. As I looked into the smile I could feel a freezing chains wrap around my heart and squeeze tightly. My heart was screaming out in pain, but I couldn't make a single noise. Then does it really hurt? I blinked and I could feel the chains broke away. It seemed as though a spell was lifted and I was free. Had he somehow managed to cast a spell on me? Or was I just crazy for feeling like this?

My eyes were still closed, but my feet slowly lifted off the ground as my right foot moved forward placing itself in front of my body. I opened my eyes as my left leg acted like my right moving on its own.

"Let us begin, shall we?" the red haired man said as I stood next to him. I look over to my right shoulder to find him doing the same as I, but his smile had changed again it had turned back to the sweet loving smile he first wore. I already knew I didn't like this oddly dressed man.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story~ I do not own the characters that will be used in this story~ I don't own Hetalia either.~**_

~Scotland/ Allistor Kirkland~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so this chapter introduces a new character and has a lillt yaoi~

* * *

_A Contractor shell never pass up a Contractie,_

A Contractor shell always use a Contractie for their own gain,

A Contractor shell never leave an old Contractie to live,

A Contractor shell never love,

A Contractor shell forever be alone.

I already knew I didn't want to spend my time near him, but this man drew me in. He made me want to know about him, and where we were going to go. He took my hand and spun around to face me as he began to lead me through an arch of trees. I looked up at the arch as we passed under it, when bright neon carnival lights flashed from on the arched over trees. The light flashed "Welcome to the show" in a crimson red, then a dazzling yellow, then a breath taking orange. I looked back to the path we were walking when I suddenly stopped. The red hair man turned to me in confusion. "Are you alright Miss?" he asked in what seemed like a worrisome voice, but I could hear that he didn't really care he just wanted to keep going. "Did you call me 'Miss'?" Do I look like a girl to him? Anyone could clearly see that I did not have a woman's chest.

"Yes, Miss"

"Just to be clear wanker I am no girl." He looked down at my blue jeans. I do have to admit I was wearing a girlish shirt, but it was not like I wanted to. It was entirely that French frog's fault for insisting I wear it scene he "went through the trouble of buying it" for me. I unbuttoned my shirt. "See? I am a man." He looked at my chest. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes were looking down on me with a heated glare and a demonic sparkle.

Childish giggles filled the forest. But when I looked around it was only me…, and him. "Did you hear that?" He didn't answer me back. I looked back at him. My eyes widened as he pressed his lips onto mine and kissed me sweetly. I slowly closed my eyes and kisses back shyly. This was the first time anyone had kisses me so gently, almost as to say he was kissing me like I was one of those beautifully dressed porcelain dolls. He kissed me a sweet firmness that felt like he was trying to tell me I couldn't escape him no matter how much I wished to. He put his hand on my waist and slowly slid it up to my undresses chest his palm rested on my nipple. My heart was beating faster and faster the more he kissed me and left his hand on me. My poor heart felt as if it was going to fall right out of my rib cage and right into his slender fingers, and large palm. He moved his other hand onto my shoulder and slowly moved my shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. I didn't know if I was scared or wait for more, but my legs started shaking from his touch. His kisses grew longer and started turning into a kiss full of fire and burning desire.

"SO! This is where ya been?" said a voice from behind the red hair man. I jumps back slightly and fixed my shirt quickly, and wiped my lips. The red hair man turned to the other man then started walking towards him. I moved to the side so I get a glimpse of the other fellow. He stood proudly with his hands on his hips. His hair was silver and he had red eyes. He also had a little yellow bid flying around his head. This man gave off an air of arrogance. He was dressed on the hoeish side and had a black bird tattooed on his left hip. He looked at me. "This the guy?" The silver hair man said. The Red hair man turn back to me and held his hand out to me and nodded for me to come forward. I looked at his hand and slowly reached out for his hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his body. I hit his chest and I could hear his heart beating hearing his made my heart throb. I wanted him to kiss me again even though I didn't know whom this man was holding me in this broad chest I still wanted more. I looked up at them both and they both looked at me then back at each other. The silver haired man sighed unhappily and said, "Fine." and started walking deeper into the forest. The red hair man let me go and began to follow the other man. I looked at both of their backs as they walked away. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. Who are you two?"

"Gilbert." then silver hair man said as he keep walking, not turning back or stopping once.

"Allistor." The red hair man turned to me and bowed. "It's an honor." he said sweetly as he stood up straight and began following his friend?

Gilbert stopped and raised one hand into the air. "Hit it." He said in a joyished voice as he snapped his finger.

Lights off all colours of the rainbow light up in the trees and lite up and another sign. "Enter if you wish for fun" is what the sign had on it in a mesmerizing blue. Where the bloody hell am I?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took a long time..~ enjoy and tell me what you think~

* * *

The two of them kept walking, they acted so natural. They didn't care if I feel behind or kept up with them, they just continued on their so very merry way down the path.

Finally they stopped. I walked to their sides and stood there. Allistor and Gilbert looked forward. I followed their eyes only to find myself staring straight into nothing. The forest kind of just seemed to cut off a few feet away from where we standing. It was all just black.

"Where the bloody hell are we supposed to be going? I asked them impatiently. I looked to my right. Allistor looked at me when I asked and just smiled. I was really begun to hate not really getting my answers.

I sighed.

"We'll be going in there." I turned to the albino. _Great just me bloody fucking luck._ No one in their right mind would go in there. Well guess what. These boys were defiantly down right out of their flipping minds. "I'm just going to go home now. Glad to meet you and all, but this it is for me." I turned and started walking back.

I walked for a long time. I could see light again. It was bright oddly bright; I closed my eyes as I walked through the light. I opened then as the light disappeared.

"You're kidding right…?" I pinched the bridge of my nose. _This is starting to give me a horrible headache…_

"Did ya enjoy ya trip?" I took my hand away from my face, to see Allistor walking towards me. With that smile. _I wish I could just punch that stupid smile off his face. _He cupped my cheeks in his large hands. _Oh God! What is he doing this time!?_

He kissed my forehead slightly. I could only feel his lips for a slight second, but it felt nice… I have been with few people before, but his kisses felt sweet something no one else's kisses felt like his.

"You can't go back, you can only go forward." The Prussian had interrupted my thoughts. "This place was made for people like you to escape to. The only ones who can leave the darkness of the one's that contract people into following them to hell." I looked over Allistor. Gilbert looked fine, but his voice was full of hurt.

"I do not understand you. I did not follow anyone here. I didn't even know where I was going! I just ended up here, with you two gits!" "Hell" my ass. I thought back through my day. _Maybe they slipped something into my tea at the café I was at this morning?_ That seemed like the only reasonable answer to any of this. Or at least I hoped.

Suddenly they both grab one of my arms and started dragging me into the black. No matter how much I kicked and screamed they didn't let me go.

* * *

I could feel the darkness surround my body it was cold. So cold that even the hands on my skin felt like stones.

I sighed again.

"Is something wrong?" I heard Allistor ask, but when I looked up to find his smile, hoping it would bring me some warm, it wasn't there. Nothing, but darkness.

"Just leave him."

"If you don't like me why the bloody hell don't you let me go?"

"If it were up to me I would have just left ya. Guess what. It aint up to me. So shut up already." This silver-haired man was beginning to push my buttons unbelievably hard.

"Don't be rude. He didn't do anything to you~"

I smiled as Allistor spoke to Gilbert. I could feel his smile and that made me feel happy again. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it made me less scared of what was after this darkness.

Gilbert let go of me. Luckily Allistor was gentleman enough to hold me up before I could hit my face on the ground. I got to my feet quickly. I couldn't hear Gilbert's footsteps anymore, but I could still feel Allistor by my side. He linked his arm with me.

"What are you doing?"

"I wouldn't want to lose you know~" He intertwined our fingers.

I blushed, and thanked god it was so dark that he could see me face. He continued to walk, and I followed him.

It wasn't long before I could suddenly feel warmth again as we took our last steps out of the black abyss. I could feel Allistor's fingers laced into mine, and then he unlaced them. I could feel his lingering warmth as he left my side to stand next to Gilbert, who was oh so kind as to wait for us.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over crossing my arms over my chest. I looked at both of them. Allistor smiled at me again.

"For God's sake stop smiling! You're so bloody annoying!" I yelled him rudely. I don't know why I did, and I didn't really mean to, but I did and I knew it was already too late to take it back. I could feel my guilt building him my gut as I watched his sweet smile wipe off his face.

"I'm sorry…" He said turning away with Gilbert again.

"Brother~!" A young blond child with bright blue eyes called out to Gilbert as he jumped into his brother's? Arms. As the child was pickup by his brother he looked over the albino's shoulders to me. He gave me a shy child wave with a sweet tiny smile. I waved back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hi so here is lovely chapter 4

So it took so long, but I wanted really sure if i should keep writing it, but i think i will.

Please leave comments and tell me what you think~

* * *

Sun shone through the colourful tent canvas. The bright red colour was irritating as I opened my eyes to see the little blond boy from yesterday. He slept in my arm curled up to my side. His face was so peaceful, and so sweet. I moved away slightly I wanted to get out of the Prussian's bed quickly. I moved quietly to try and not wake Ludwig.

The night before was interesting. I got to meet a few of the people that were living around here. I learned that the Prussian's little brother's name was Ludwig and he was German. The Prussian also had two what seemed like close friends named: Antonio and Francois.

Antonio was Spanish, with golden olive skin, and forest green eyes. He was a gorgeous man if only he wasn't so stupid. He was completely my type, until I found out how stupid he was.

Francois was completely French and god I wanted to rip him about when I saw him. He looked like a friend of mine from home, my only friend even though I wouldn't saw it to him, but for some reason if though I had seen him only a day ago I couldn't remember his name. I spent most of the night wondering what his name was, and about so much more. For some reason I couldn't remember much about anything tell I meet that beast on the other side of the fence. Why couldn't I rememb-

"Are you leaving…?" a sleepy voice called out from behind me. I turned to Ludwig and picked him up. This little boy was nothing like his brother; he was sweet and nice, unlike Gilbert whom had his head up his ass.

"Do you know where a lad could get some food around here~?" He nodded to me as we walked out of the red and yellow tent.

"We are noz open yez so you'll be able zo gez food in ze main zent…" He pointed off into the distant where a huge circus blue white and red tent. The tent stood in a middle of this old circus. The circus was rusty, but the tents all looked so new and fresh. I carried Ludwig over to the main tent.

"How did you and your brother wind up in this…" I looked around. The only word that fit was "dump", but I didn't want to offend this place, it was only my first day here and I desided last night that I would give this place a chance before calling it a "dump".

"He isn'z mein real brother…" I put Ludwig down gently, and got down so I was eye to eye with him.

"You can't say that lad, he treats you like his cherished little brother, be you his blood or not." I stood up and held my hand down to him. I waited for him to grab my hand, and when he did we continued on our way to the main tent. I couldn't forget the sadness in Ludwig's eyes, and even though I wanted to know what had happened to him, I couldn't bring myself to ask him.

At the entrance of the huge blue, white and red tent Ludwig let go of my hand and skipped into the tent. I looked around again. And all I could hear was my heart beating. The beating almost seemed like an aching felling like I was forgetting more than just my life tell now, like I had been to this place before, but I know I have never meet these people before so how could I? I closed my eyes, and shook my head. _Time to forget about it._ I opened my eyes.

"Ahh!" I jumped back slightly. "Where the bloody hell did you come from!?" I looked up into ocean crystal clear blue eyes framed by black frames.

"I was coming to get my breakfast, dude." I could see him holding back his laughter. "I didn't mean to scare ya." I looked away from his eyes and examined the rest of his body. I blushed and looked away when I saw he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Put a bloody shirt on you blimey git!" I squeezed my eyes shut, but I couldn't escape the image of his toned abs and chest. This man was far more gorgeous.

"Why? Don't like that ya see.~?" I could hear the snicker and mocking in his voice and it made me angry, but his body made up for his attitude.

"Git! Who walks around half naked normally!?"

"Huh? Well normally I'm completely naked, but I heard we had a guest so I dressed up~" He laughed an old and unique chuckle, and rubbed the back of his head. I looked up to his sandy blond hair.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Does it matter?"  
"Yes!" I said before I back up.

"AH!" I turned around to see Allistor standing behind me.

"Is something wrong?" He looked down at me and smiled sweetly.

"No…" I said before I looked down at the ground. I pushed past him and ran into the tent.

* * *

"Well that could have been better…" The America removed his glasses and cleaned them with a blue white and red cloth with a star in the center.

"He has only come back home, you can't expect him to remember you so quickly."

"No, but…I missed him…"

"We all did."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys I'm back, school is over and I'm ready to write. This chapter is longer then my other ones and in the next chapter come my first yaoi so...um...please bare with me I've read then, but I've never written one before. So please Read and Review~! love all you guys for reading~!

* * *

I entered the tent and was instantly meet by red batting eyes attached to a face the colour of snow with fangs slightly poking out from behind red lips. The eyes reflected my own face back at me. A smile crossed its way across the snow white skin revealing more shinning pearly teeth. I was pulled out of my daze, suddenly hearing a beating heart in my ear. I didn't notice tell after it happened, but I was being hugged.

"Excuse me! Would you please release me at once!" I yelled pushing myself away from his body. He chuckled and happily let me go. I flew away from what I had first thought was a vampire and landed right into the arms of a knight.

Scratch that. The not-so-knight grabbed my ass. I turned around to a medium haired blonde man with a stubbly chin.

"Ohonononon. Welcome back~, did you miss me~?" the French man laughed and grabbed my behind again.

"Ow! What was that for mon cheri!?" There was a red hand print on the frog's cheek from the slap I had swung onto his cheek. My hand throbbed in pain, but I ignored it and continued to glare at him.

"You bloody git. Be happy I only slapped your face and didn't castrate your dick!" I shoved away and back to the vampire. The vampire laughed and the French man quivered as a tear ran down his face in fear.

"My name is Vladimir, and that is Francis~" Vladimir smiled and pointed to Francis as he said his name. Francis bowed at me and kissed my hand. I pulled it away and slapped him on across the face again. He sniffled as people around us began to laugh. I looked around to and gazed at the main people gathered around that I failed to notice. I blushed and wished right then that I could have faded away.

"Mon cheri, come eat with me. ~" Francis gave me a very suggestive wink. I was not impressed and glared at him, making sure to let him know I was not going to sit anywhere near his perverted ass. Vladimir let go of me and I fled away from them. I looked around and felt very out of place. I saw Gilbert sitting with Ludwig and a man I had met last night named Roderich.

Roderich seemed very gentle, but a bit snobby. He had chestnut, short, hair and he wore glasses. I could tell he was German, or from around that area of the world, by his heavy accent, and by the cross he wore matching Ludwig and the Prussian. They seemed to have known each other for a very long time. I watched them sit rather close together as they ate happily.

I sat down away from everyone. I felt like I shouldn't get involved in their everyday morning lives. I sat down and covered my face with my hands. My head was throbbing, and I wasn't happy. To make things even worse, a hand gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" I looked up from my hands and saw the American, with a shirt this time. I wasn't surprised to see the American flag on it, but it did suit him.

"I'm alright...," I stated staring into his crystal blue pools of eyes. His smile turned into a worried, concerned line. He sat next to me and I looked away. We sat quietly watching the people around us as they were eating their food and laughing with one another. I jumped slightly as I felt a body starting to lean on me. I looked over to the side of me that the American was on and saw him leaning on me.

"The names Alfred," he said as he looked up at me from my shoulder.

"Art-"was all I could say as he cut me off.

"I know who you are~" he smiled. "I have for a long time now..."

I guessed he was saying that more to his self then to me, and I instantly know something wasn't right. Well, besides that he walked around naked and somehow knew me when I knew I had never met him before. He looked away and back at everyone in the room. He looked so sad, and very worried, and I could feel that it wasn't because of me that he was worried. He was worried for them.

'You'll like being in our family, I promise you~" he said as he slowly got up and cracked his back, he began walking to the table in the center of the room full of food, and frowned.

"Hey! Who ate all of Mattie's pancakes!?" he was pouting so cutely that I could help, but chuckle to myself and smile._ He cute, and not bad to look at._ _Hold up! Did I really just think that!?_ I smacked my forehead. _What the bloody hell was wrong with me? I've never liked a person of the same gender before…_ I got up and started walking along the edge of the tent avoiding everyone as much as possible. My hand ran along the silk fabric, and then suddenly the fabric was hot. I moved my hand around were the fabric was hot, and notice there was a slit in the tent and a light coming from it. I walked over and opened the slit. I widen my eyes when I came face to face with a kitchen. It was huge, but only one boy was running it all. He had a soft smile and kind of looked like…Alfred…maybe they were brothers? His hair was slightly longer and had a lighter colour with a curl coming out of his bangs.

"Excuse me." I said as I watched the boy as he jumped and yelled at the sudden voice in the room, he stumbled and a few pancakes went flying onto the floor. I walked over to him.

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you." I helped him stand and leant down to clean up the mess of pancakes. I could feel his timid and scared eyes watching me in shock. I finished and stood in front of him. He was shorter than the American, but not by much.

"It's alright...eh…~" I watched him shake like a leaf. I never saw myself as a scary person before, so I didn't think that was why he was scared, or was he even scared?

"I'm Matthew…" maybe he wasn't the American's brother after all. His ascent was slightly different and he kind of talks fast.

"I was wondering if you had tea?" Matthew's face lite up as he smiled and went to get a kettle and a teapot. He pulled a chair up to the main counter in the room and offered me to sit. He set the kettle of water on the stove and went back to cooking more pancakes.

"Does he eat all of those?"

"Alfred has always had a big appetite, but it used to be even bigger…" I watch Matthew look down at the pancakes sadly. "He used to be happier too…"

"May I ask what happened?"

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to…" He tensed up; I looked down at his hands. He was making fists so tight what his knuckles were begging to turn white. "But I myself don't know what changed him…"

"He seemed fine when I was talking with him." The kettle began to whistle, and steam. I followed Matthew's hand at they poured the water into the teapot with tea herbs in it. The aroma from the tea danced through the room. And soon a cup of tea with milk and sugar was placed on the counter under my nose. I closed my eyes and sipped my tea, after hearing Matthew turn back to the stove I opened my eyes and watched him. He was clearly angry, but was it with what had happened to Alfred or…was it with me? I finished my tea and gently placed the cup on its matching plate.

"Thank you." I came to the conclusion that the Canadian was going to not take any notice to the statement I had made. I walked out of the kitchen and back into the main tent room. It was quiet, and empty except for Alfred cleaning up. He was smiling. Maybe Matthew was pulling my leg, or just didn't like me because I scared him? It didn't bother me really.

I quickly walked passed Alfred not stopping to turn around when he called out to me. I stepped out into the sun light and growled as I was blinded by the light for a few moments. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted and I looked around. Carnival rides were in full swing with the sight of laughing kids with their families and friends, and I could even spot a few couples here and there. I walked around; kids were trying to win the biggest prizes they could at a dart game, but lost to the boyfriend trying to impress his date. After the couple left, the parents re-played the game and attempted to win another one for their kid. I watched as a parent that had won the game was given a huge yellow chick as his prize. His child looked so happy and proud of her father as he carried it for her.

"Vell look vho come ouz of hiding." I turned to find Gilbert running the game with Ludwig, as they filled balloons up with paint and hung them on a white bored splattered in multiple colours of paint. I sat down on the low counter in front of their game that people had to throw from.

"I would like to leave now; I have a job and a life to get back to."

"Faz chance~!" He laughed and very unique laugh, and sat down. "If you could I vould even zake you, buz you cann'z so… don't bozher vizh iz. You live here nov." He got of the counter and stood in front of the game from the throwers side. "Come I'll shov you around. Bruder vazch za game." he ruffled his brother's blonde locks as I got up and followed.

"Why can I not leave?"

"Cann'z zell you." He sounded quite happy that for some reason he couldn't answer my question.

Gilbert lead me though the all the games, concession stands and rides, all the while refusing to answer anything I said unless it had something to do with what he was showing me. We had spent a good 4 or 5 hours wondering through the park as I got to meet all the other people that I didn't get to meet at breakfast. There were a lot of interesting characters living here, like a tan Spanish man I meet named Antonio, who ran the kissing booth. Antonio had short brown hair and kind of smelled like tomatoes for some odd reason. He was cheery and loved to talk lot, and he also seemed to be very close with Gilbert too. I guessed they must have been good friends from a long time ago.

The moon was starting you rise into the sky, as the sun was starting to set across from the moon. Half the sky was begging to turn into darkness well the other side was glowing with golden oranges and burning reds. The night was coming, but that didn't stop the people in the park from enjoying themselves. Gilbert suddenly grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me to the haunted house.

"No thank you, I'll gladly pass on this one!" I pulled away and turned on my heels only to be stopped…_I'm going to _bloody_ die now…_I closed my eyes as I was dragged towards the house more, and up a few flights of stairs? I opened my eyes I wasn't in the house, but on top of it.

"Zhis is za second zallesz building in za park. Za fairest Vheel is za zallesz, but I von'z go on zhaz vizh you." I stood behind in and mocked him with him knowing. He leant on the edge on the sign of the house and was waiting.

"You're going zo miss zhis if you don'z hurry over, und szop mocking me." …_So he did see…_I walked over to his side. And in the blink of my eyes the sky was overcome by the darkness of the night. The park was pitch black.

"Are you joking? You brought me up here to see nothing but black?" I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Jusz vait." Gil stated angrily. I sighed again, and uncrossed my arms, and walked closer to the sign. I heard a loud click noise and suddenly thousands and thousands of lights lit up from the games all the way across the park to the rides. The park was sparking in golden yellows, vibrant greens, crystal clear blues and flaring reds. It was like when I arrived yesterday night, and Gilbert lit up the sign. It was a lot more spectacular this time though, has you heard the "Ooo"s and "Aww"s of the people as the lights turned on letting them know it wasn't over, and that they could continue to enjoy their time here. I smiled.

"I'm sorry…," I didn't look at him, but I heard him walk away. I turned to leave as well, when I heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Gilbert?" I stared into darkness around the stairs as I heard no reply, only the sound of footsteps. Red hair emerged out of the darkness, and I was met by a pearly white smile from Allistor.

"Good evening, Arthur~"


End file.
